Himishi Clan
The Himishi Clan belongs to Iwagakure no Sato and wield the mysterious dojutsu called the Tomokenzangan, also known as the all seeing eye. It allows the user to peer into the past, present, and even the future. Ideology The Himishi in generaly hold an ideology that borders the territory of religion. In general, the clan holds a deep respect for the abilities they hold and as such do their best to reach a certain state of enlightenment in relation to them. While shinobi who lack the doujutsu might not be drawn into the ideology as much as those who do have it, they are still generally taught the fundamental lessons by their parents or teachers within the clan. These lessons come in three primary parts, with each having a vast sea of interpretations within. The first of these rises from the Himishi's aspect of time. While the doujutsu holders are warned against over utilizing the past aspect and possibly becoming lost within that trance like state, the lesson has been taught to all Himishi shinobi. The reason for this is that while past experiences often prove one of the best teachers to an individual, to focus on the past too much prevents them from focusing on the moment at hand or their goals for the future. Essentially, the clan tries to keep their shinobi from stagnating by becoming obssesed with what is no longer in their control. Moving on, the second lesson is one of the present. Himishi shinobi are taught that they must always work hard in the moment. To simply lay about and let the present slip into the past is simply a waste of their life and a waste of their abilities. It is also in this lesson that the Himishi are taught to analyze and question the situation they are in. This connects to the abilities of the present aspect, but also teaches non-doujutsu shinobi how one should act in the middle of combat; both that of a physical nature and of a political one. Lastly the clan teaches a third lesson which is based on the future aspect of their doujutsu. In this the clan members are taught that simply planning for something does not mean it will come. While this lesson warns future aspect holders that the future predicted by the eye might not come to past, it attempts to teach regular shinobi that it is only through harnessing the power of your previous experiences and putting effort in the present that one may hope to shape their future as they wish it to be. In summary, the members of the Himishi clan are taught to seek their own enlightenment of sorts through understanding how time affects them and how they affect time. Whether they are civilian, shinobi or wield the doujutsu; clan members are taught to always question the world and to seek the truth. While they might not necessarily enforce the truth, truth needs to be known or else chaos will begin to fill their lives. It is from these teachings that some of Iwagakure's best investigators or even some of the best in the entire world have been raised. Clan History Like many other clans within the Land of Earth, the Himishi are no newcomer clan. They have been present within the nation before even the founding of the Hidden Villages. Somewhat reclusive, the Himishi made their home within the northern mountains of Tsuchi no Kuni. This track of land was under the domain of their close allies, the Hisakawa. Their secluded compound remains there today, where most of the clan still resides. Shrouded in mystery, the Himishi go through great lengths to hide their latent powers from the outside world, with the exception of very few. For the vast majority of their shinobi, their intelligence and skill in the ninja arts are the only traits of note. While not as elite as the Senju of the forest, or as fierce as the Uchiha, the Himishi provided their opponents with plenty to fear in the barbaric wars before the time of the villages. Even within the clan, rarely will those outside of its highest ranks know the true extent of their occular powers. Though not witnessed often some clan members can awaken a dōjutsu known as the Tomokenzangan, or All Seeing Eye. Given its scarcity with only a dozen awakening the eye each generation, few have even an inkling of what it's capable of outside the Himishi. Outside the village next to no one has even heard of it, most considering an eye that was said to predict the future a forgotten legend of a bygone age. This relative ignorance allows the Himishi to spread whatever rumors they please, a powerful advantage if used correctly. It was these rumors of power and prowess combined with the impression left by those who personally witnessed the Himishi in combat that had the Daimyo of Tsuchi no Kuni eagerly accept the clan's pledge of loyalty when Iwagakure was formed. They even helped convinced their long time friends, the Hisakawa to accompany them into the future of the shinobi world. For generations since the clan has loyally served the village. Many within the village have come respect the clan as an equal and useful ally, clans such as the Kamizuru despite the reclusive Himishi keeping themselves at arm's length. The few shinobi to awaken the rare dōjutsu possessed by the clan each generation almost always win such great victories that their mystique is often overlooked. Throughout the three wars since its founding a Himishi with the Tomokenzangan has always proved a potent weapon to have within Iwa's arsenal. It is to this extent that Himishi who have unlocked the present aspect of their eye often join the Blast Corps. and utilize their abilities to detect the slightest of weakpoints in any target, capable of seeing microfractures at a glance. Furthermore, those rare shinobi capable of unlocking all three aspects of the Tomokenzangan often come to rule the clan as it's head. This is true to this day, with Himishi Raisuke now leading the clan who like Himishi Yorinaga has unlocked all aspects of his Tomokenzangan and acts as the current head of the clan. THE TOMOKENZANGAN'S LEGACY Himishi Yorinaga Himishi Yorinaga was the founder of the Himishi clan, one of the mightiest warriors within the borders of Tsuchi no Kuni before the era of the villages, and was the first Himishi known to have developed their doujutsu, the Tomokenzangan. He was known by many titles, such as Tōji no Masutā (The Master of Time), Soul Slayer (Tamashī Sureiyā), and Demon Eyes (Akuma no Yōna Me). His abilities were purported to be legendary. His eyes were said to bend the threads of time to his will and dash his opponents across the fabric of history. It was from this man than many of the false rumors about the clans dōjutsu originated. Given the reverence the descendant Himishi have for their ultimate grandfather, it would be obvious to any outsider that the stories of his prowess are somewhat exaggerated at the least. It's only unfortunate no outsider would ever be permitted to learn, but the most basic information about Yorinaga in order to make such an observation. Himishi Gintetsu Himishi Gintetsu was Yorinaga's eldest son, and took over the clan after his father's death in battle. While the events of what exactly happened are unclear, his father forced the cultivation of the Tomokenzangan from an early age though his sight was not as developed, unable to touch the shadows of the future as his father's had. Much like his father, Gintetsu made a name for himself in battle and was feared for using his dōjutsu to form crushing strategies. In Kawa no Kuni his leadership and tactical prowess helped fight the Uchiha clan to a draw at the Battle of Hijō ni Nagai Hashi (Battle of the Very Long Bridge), an almost unheard of result when facing the Uchiha, unless you were a Senju. This victory is still cherished today and has become part of the clan's lore. It was this impressive result that caused the Daimyo to desire the Himishi's allegiance. Subarashī Gintetsu (or Gintetsu the Great) served as the Daimyo's advisor as well as a benevolent and wise leader of the clan until he succumbed to old age. Himishi Hiroko Himishi Hiroko was the eldest of a pair of siblings that would come to posses the Tomokenzangan. He and his sister were hailed as a blessing from the heavens when they first unlocked their latent powers. Not only had the dōjutsu not been seen for years after Gintetsu's death, but for the first time in the clan's history there were two within the same age group. Hiroko was known for his unique take on fūinjutsu where he would use his eyes to seal false memories into an enemy's mind. Sadly, he would never master the future aspects of his eyes as well as he has mastered the past and present. It could be said that this was emblematic of his lack of foresight. When his sister was killed in combat, Hiroko couldn't cope with the loss. Taking his sister's eyes, he attempted to implant them into other kunoichi he would kidnap from around Tsuchi no Kuni and use his sealing techniques to attempt to recreate his sister by rearranging their minds. These experiments would inadvertently cause the Tomokenzangan to mutate into something else entirely, what Hiroko dubbed the Toko Tomokenzangan. When one of his experiments could actually utilize the powers of her abomination eyes, she slew Hiroko and escaped his hideout in the mountains of Tsuchi no Kuni. A special task force of Himishi tracked and eventually killed the girl to prevent the clan's dōjutsu from falling into foreign hands. The eyes were said to be destroyed on the spot after they were "tainted" by mutation. It was this event that led the clan's fūin masters to craft a juinjutsu that would consume the eyes upon a blessed Himishi's death, though it would again be many years before the eyes would be seen again within the clan. The technique was subsequently forgotten, much like the shameful story of the Himishi siblings, swept under the rug as a stain on the family's legacy. Himishi Hitomi Himishi Hitomi was the younger sister of Hiroko, and unique throughout the clan's histroy as being the first female to wield the Tomokenzangan. Her eyes awakened when she was nearly killed after being struck right between the eyes by a kunai during the Third Shinobi World War. She was renowned within the clan and Iwa for her powerful kenjutsu. When her father fell during the war Hitmoi's heart broke in a way that it could never be fixed. Since her mother had died while giving birth to her, the only person that remained for love and stability in her life was her brother. Never advancing her dōjutsu further than its past aspect, she spent much of her free time reliving fond memories with her father, over and over and over. As her fell to raids with the Uchiha of Hi no Kuni her heart filled with greater sadness. Eventually, even her brother could not reach her. Hitomi spent nearly all of her time reliving a happier time with her largely deceased family. Her inattention eventually cost her her life, Hitomi simply losing herself in the past and never waking from her trance. Unlike her brother, a man who sunk too far to be remembered, Hitomi's tale has evolved into a fable to warn Himishi children to never spend too much time dwelling on the past, whether they have the Tomokenzangan or not. Her story is remembered as the tale of Hitomi no Nao (Hitomi the Still) because she refused to move forward, only look back. Himishi Daichi Himishi Daichi was renowned for being the first of the clan since its founder to advance and master all three aspects of the Tomokenzangan. His intellect was stunning, even among his rather intelligent brethren. Serving as the Hanchō during the First Shinobi World War, Daichi brutalized the other villages, especially Sunagakure. Using the probing abilities of his dōjutsu, he would often employ special tasks units to retrieve enemy VIPs and pull vital information from their minds. With this information he could form foolproof stratagems. It was these flawless victories that earned Iwagakure a reputation as one of the strongest, efficient, and most ruthless villages of what would become the main five. His humiliation of the Suna at various battles throughout the war would cause an ages old hatred between the two villages that persists to this day, evidence that the scars Daichi carved run deep upon the heart of the desert. He met his end shortly after the war due to a heart attack. A small monument is built to his contributions in the eastern portion of Iwagakure and Daichi's tactical doctrines are closely studied by Himishi and other Iwa shinobi alike. Himishi Raisuke Himiahi Raisuke is said to be a shinobi much like his grandfather Himishi Daichi, and it was often whispered after Raisuke awakened his dōjutsu that he may have just been a reincarnation of the legendary general that had won so much glory within the First Shinobi World War. As if history were repeating itself, he quickly worked his way up to the position of Jōnin Hanchō by the age of twenty-five. His skill with raiton and the development of his eye were some of the best seen within the Himishi in generations, as Raisuke mastered the dōjutsu completely. Such a feat had rarely been accomplished in living memory. Just as in the age of Daichi, a Shinobi World War broke out. In the Third Shinobi War. It was in this time that Raisuke truly earned his reputation. Acting as the Jōnin Hanchō he devised cunning plans, in this regard Raisuke dedicated the majority of his troops into Sunagakure entrusting two members of his war council to oversee his plans for the desert assault to be carried out while the third war council member oversaw the defense of Tsuchi no Kuni's borders. During this war Raisuke personally oversaw the front against Hi no Kuni and while he face severe opposition, namely from the commander of Konoha's forces Akimichi Chono; he slowly, but surely pushed his way into Hi no Kuni's lands with a relatively small force for such an attack. While he never did truly break Konoha's forces and storm deep into Hi no Kuni, he was able to hold the attack up long enough that the plans he had devised for the assault against Kaze no Kuni overpowered the country's defenses, troops and allies until the war raged in Sunagakure's very streets. It is to this extent that while Raisuke may have lost some face at being held so long by Konoha forces, that his grand plan was seen as genius; Raisuke's tactics allowing Iwa to successfully storm into one of the harshest regions in the world and bulldoze through their defenses. Once Sunagakure was defeated the village's allies were quick enough to negotiate peace and end the war. Clan Hierarchy The Himishi clan has been set up to run as a mixture between a ruling family and a council. During times of peace the council members all have equal say, they often discussing matters for days, even weeks to make sure they've gone over every possible aspect of the problem or situation. Although, even during peace time the head of the clan always has slightly more pull than the other council members. His vote still counts for only one of the seven there, but normally whatever the head family member votes for has a tendency for being what they decide on. It is only when the clan requires swift action such as times of war or in very serious conditions that the Head of the clan will take over all aspects and issue orders. Generally the Head of the clan will keep the other council members to advise him, but during any times like these the clan head has final say on everything. The odd part is there are no real guidelines to when the clan head can start making all the decisions, it is actually up to the head of the clan to name himself as "Acting First" which is what it sounds like, he acts on his own thoughts instead of the groups. The rest of the clan may question why he is doing it, but may not disobey immediate orders as hesitation could mean dire consequences for the clan. This could be one of their own going rouge or possibly the village coming under attack or entering war, although there are many other problems that could give the head of the clan full decision making privileges. Still, acting first is not without its repercussions. Should the other members of the clan council discover the reason for the declaration of acting first to be false, the clan head will be removed from his position and not allowed to return to it or to the council. If the offense is serious enough they could also be executed for endangering the clan. Kekkei Genkai General Traits Even without developing their special eyes, the Himishi have certain traits that set them apart from other shinobi. One striking feature that isn't exactly advantageous in combat is their silver white hair. Most of those with Himishi genes have this one shared feature, though marriage and mating with others outside of the clan may result in other hair colors. Another is a natural intelligence. It's often been speculated that the Himishi's ability to process and store information at a much higher rate is somehow related to the Tomokenzangan and its use, but this has never been confirmed. This potential for genius is however merely a potential. It must be developed and worked at, just as with anyone else. Himishi are just equipped with the tools to be naturally brilliant if they put forth the effort. If left by the wayside, this trait never really manifests. Most within the clan look down on those who do not apply themselves to knowledge of some kind. There is a stigma against fools. Even non-shinobi are pushed to learn everything they can about their career field and even develop it further in their own way. This knowledge and talent is also expected to be used to further advance the clan and aid in providing for its members. Dojutsu Of all the things that can be said about this dōjutsu, the truest is that it is one of the rarest within the shinobi world. Because of this fact its name doesn't drip from everyone's tongue or immediately come to mind when the word dōjutsu is mentioned, like the Sharingan. Those that are aware of its existence often don't know much about it. It's been said that eye can manipulate time itself, alter the souls of others, or change the past to the user's liking. Given that so few have witnessed it as far the shinobi world is concerned, any of these could be true. So what is the truth of the eye? Can it change time? Alter history? Not quite. True manipulation of time does not exist exactly. However what the dōjutsu can do is alter the perception of time. Given that perception is reality, to the affected it could be easily misconstrued that the Tomokenzangan indeed does command time itself. There are three aspects to time that all mortals must contend with: the past, the present, and the future. Much like the tiers of the Sharingan with its tomoes, the Tomokenzangan too has these three levels. Each one commands a particular aspect of time for either the user or the individual(s) they are affecting. The past aspect can alter their history, the present aspect can analyze and affect the tasks at hand, and the future aspect enables the user to use that which has transpired and within their present endeavors to manipulate the future to their liking. The first level of the Tomokenzangan that any Himishi accesses upon awakening their dōjutsu is Iwakusō. It is brought to life in rare situations where the clan member is under great duress, similar to the Sharingan. The only difference with this eye is that the user must have a near death experience in combat, so that the Himishi's life flashes before their eyes. It is this that is said to trigger the latent power of the Tomokenzangan. The more risky method is to actually die. It is said that shedding one's mortal coil before being resuscitated shortly after is a more certain way to access the coveted power. Such rumors are vehemently denied by elders within the clan however, to prevent foolish suicide attempts by brash youths. Much like other dōjutsu in the shinobi world, the Tomokenzangan alters the appearance of the user's eyes. When active it dominates the iris of the eye, covering it with with a deep violet hue. Certain patterns appear within the iris depending upon which aspect of time the eye can see and manipulate, with the past being its "base" form. The iris shown above is the Tomokenzangan in its mastered state, an eye that can see and affect all planes of time. When the dōjutsu is utilized with a technique, chakra causes the iris to glow in a brighter luminescent shade of purple. The iris will also appear to spin in a hypnotizing fashion perhaps aiding in the penetration of the intended target's perception. '- Iwakuso' * Past Aspect * Element: N/A * Type: Kekkei Genkai, Dojutsu * Rank: 'C Within this aspect of time, the Himishi can view any memory with great accuracy and clarity. The dōjutsu recreates the selected event exactly as it occurred, even allowing the user to feel the same sensations as they had when the memory was being formed. The Tomokenzangan lays the mind's collection of memories out before its all seeing gaze for the user to pluck and play at their desire. While viewing memories in this manner, the user is left in a trance like state, staring off into the distance or into another's eyes. Because of this, the past aspect has no real practical combat uses. It can be addictive in fact, leading the Himishi to progress their ocular powers no further, becoming lost in past glories or recalling the touch of lost lovers. Its use isn't wholly benign however. While the dōjutsu can be used to recall perfectly the user's own memories, it can also be used to probe and steal the memories of others for later use. In order to do this however the target of such ocular powers must be severely weakened (physically & mentally), restrained, or must otherwise willingly submit to such intrusions. This gives Iwakusō some practical use for interrogation, allowing the Himishi to search for vital information in the mind of an opponent or ally. The target of such powers can also see whatever the user calls forth into the forefront of their eye's gaze. Caught in a trance, the victim relives the selected memory with astonishing accuracy along with the user. While trapped within this trance the user can normally not break out unless their willpower is ''quite substantial. '''-Tozaso * Pressent Aspect * Element: ' N/A * '''Type: ' Kekkei Genkai, Dojutsu * '''Rank: B While the past is useful in some ways it is the present that allows a Himishi to act on the current time to affect their destiny and the destiny of others. Tōzasō greatly amplifies the dōjutsu's ability to read a situation in a matter of seconds and allow the user to react accordingly. At this level like most other doujutsu within the shinobi world, it grants the user an enhanced form of vision. This enhancement is the Tomokenzangan's ability to pick up on minute details and also allows the eye to track the movements of a target's body. Unlike the sharingan however the Tōzasō (Present Aspect) does not allow a Himishi to freely copy an opponent's techniques instantly based on sight alone as they're unable to see chakra like many other doujutsu in return for being able to analyze details at an even more impressive speed. Its abilities are not solely useful for combat however. Tōzasō can also increase a Himishi's detective skills as well. For instance, should a user look at a footprint that has been made upon the ground, they could tell the weight of the individual that made it, as well as how long ago it was made. In short the present aspect of the eye beefs up the user's visual relation to a situation and allows them to physically research it as a studious detective might, in record time. It is for this reason that the Himishi can not only be excellent interrogators but also trackers as well as dangerous combatants. Because Tōzasō is deemed the most useful by some, most of the previous users within the clan have never progressed beyond it. '-Shoraiso' * Future Aspect * Element: N/A * Type: Kekkei Genkai, dojutsu * Rank: A The rarest aspect of the Tomokenzangan to witness, and one that has rarely been seen within the Himishi throughout its long reign. Advancing to this level of the eye is quite difficult, which lends to its rarity. The Himishi must realize that the past is time that can no longer be affected, but only used to inform, so that the user may take the information to better react in the present. They must also learn that the nature of the present is fleeting, quickly slipping into the past aspect of time. Only when the harmonious union of the past's lessons being used to affect present actions so that the future might be changed can the user truly see into the realm of what is to come. Though witnessing the future is not exactly what Shōraisō promises. What Shōraisō does promise is grater power for the Himishi to show their vision of the future to the world around them, to act upon it in the present, and allow that future to become the past of tomorrow. This is done through the physical strength of the Himishi themselves as well as the prowess of their eyes. If their strength fails, and their eyes are blind, then their vision of the future merely becomes a failed dream, as so many others do. Shōraisō enhances the potency of both Tōzasō and Iwakusō, forming a seamless connection between the eyes and the brain that enables the Himishi to think and formulate plans based off of their observations at genius level speeds. It can also display memories towards others through visual contact alone. Though it must be noted the mind must be willing or weakened just as with other forms of the Tomokenzangan's mind affecting attributes. Lastly, the most important ability of the Shōraisō is its ability to predict the future. This is not some mystic ability, but rather it is through the combined abilities of the past aspect and present aspect that the holder of the Shōraisō is able to take knowledge of what has happened in similar situations before, combine it with vast amounts of detailed information from the present such as the tensing of muscles, the usage of handseals and so on to form a hypothesis as to what will happen next that is often correct. Naturally the one limitation of the ability are variables that have not been accounted by the past or present aspects. Such variables would include abilities not previously seen used by an opponent. Category:Clans Category:Iwagakure Clans Category:Tsuchi no Kuni Category:Kekkei Genkai